Cette lune que tu tiens entre tes mains
by Lusaka
Summary: Harry vit isolé depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis sa rupture avec Ginny. C'est Charlie qui parviendra à le tirer de là en lui révélant... HP-CW
1. A la découverte de la lune

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Harry et Charlie.

**Résumé :** Harry vit isolé depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis sa rupture avec Ginny. C'est Charlie qui parviendra à le tirer de là en lui révélant...

**Petit post it :** Alors... J'avais une double envie : écrire un truc fleur bleu et écrire sur un nouveau couple. Il n'y aura qu'un seul deuxième chapitre.

J'ai une précsion importante à faire. Je sais que c'est Bill qui s'habille en peau de dragon, qui a des percings, etc... Disons que je m'en suis souvenue après avoir écrit ce truc, donc... aucune envie de changer. Tant pis ! Un effort d'imagination vous est demandé ! lol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : A la découverte de la lune.**

Harry Potter, héros de plusieurs générations de sorciers, reposa le carton d'invitation en soupirant. Depuis sa séparation d'avec Ginny Weasley, il n'avait plus eu de véritable contact direct avec la famille non moins célèbre que lui-même. Ronald, son meilleur ami, lui manquait terriblement, mais également les jumeaux Fred et George, dont l'humour avait fait des ravages et conquis bien des cœurs. Molly, la matrone de cette tribu, avait été comme une seconde mère pour lui, et il avait très envie de la revoir aussi.

L'invitation semblait donc tomber à pic : il s'agissait de fêter les trente ans de mariage d'Arthur et de Molly Weasley, une fête réservée aux amis proches et à la famille dans sa composition la plus simple. Mais malgré cette simplicité, il s'agissait pour Harry de sortir de chez lui, de quitter sa morosité et d'affronter les lumières du monde réel.

Ginny ne serait pas un problème : ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord, en bonne entente, après avoir constatés avec quelque chagrin qu'ils s'aimaient bien plus comme des frères que comme des amants. A vrai dire, ils avaient partagé plus de bons moments sur leur terrain privé de quidditch que dans leur lit commun.

Mais la légère déprime qui envahissait l'esprit du jeune homme venait plus du fait qu'il se sentait complètement perdu. Il avait grandi dans un monde moldu, puis avait été plongé au cœur de mystères et de combats avant d'être désigné comme une sorte d'élu par la populace sorcière. A présent que tout cela était fini, que la guerre avait fait place à la paix et que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom reposait paisiblement sous une lourde pierre tombale, Harry Potter ne savait plus quoi faire.

Voilà un an qu'il était de nouveau libre de choisir son propre chemin, sa propre destinée, huit mois qu'il était célibataire, mais rien d'exaltant dans sa vie n'était arrivé. Il aurait presque souhaité une nouvelle révolution, quelque chose de fondamentalement nouveau, une extraordinaire étrangeté, une incroyable et bizarroïde action, un…

_Driiiing !_

Potter laissa retomber sa cuillère à soupe dans l'eau des pâtes qu'il remuait et se dirigea vers la porte de son petit appartement avec inquiétude : qui pouvait bien venir le voir ? Il s'était installé dans la petite ville de Norwich et s'y plaisait, tout naturellement, sans trop en demander.

Sur le palier, des bottes en peau de dragon l'attendaient sagement sur son paillasson. A l'intérieur de ces chaussures reconnaissables entre mille, un pantalon en toile noire légèrement bouffant, remontait le long de deux jambes fines et musclées pour aboutir sur une chemise blanche parfaitement repassée et maintenue en place par une large ceinture verte.

- Ton goût vestimentaire est encore et toujours à revoir, lança Harry les yeux braqués sur la couleur un tantinet criarde de la ceinture.

Mais toutes objections furent ravalées lorsqu'il leva enfin la tête jusqu'au beau visage de Charlie Weasley qui souriait, comme à son habitude, de toutes ses dents parfaitement blanches et alignées.

- En revanche ta coupe de cheveux est impeccable !

Une légère frange retombait sur le front délicatement tacheté de cette couleur de peau particulière au rouquin, et le reste était maintenu en arrière dans une queue de cheval parfaite, grâce à une fine lanière de cuir.

- Et pourtant, maman s'est donnée du mal pour me faire couper tout ça, rigola Charlie. Je suis content de ne pas avoir cédé, puisque cela te plaît.

Ce fut plus le clin d'œil qui accompagna cette tirade qui fit rougir Harry que la phrase en elle-même. Le brun s'écarta et laissa son invité surprise entrer et prendre ses aises dans le salon. Il retourna rapidement dans la cuisine pour éteindre le feu sous sa casserole et verser les pâtes dans une passoire. Il mangerait plus tard, à moins que…

- Tu as mangé ? demanda-t-il en sortant la tête par la porte.

Le rouquin s'était assis dans un des fauteuils blancs préférés du jeune propriétaire. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Il avait ôté ses chaussures pour ne rien salir, et admirait la décoration avec un plaisir évident. Il redressa la tête et sourit de nouveau.

- Je viens de loin, alors j'avoue qu'un peu de nourriture ne ferait pas de mal à mon estomac, répondit-il.

- Des pâtes carbonara ?

Charlie leva le pouce en l'air pour approuver. Harry n'avait plus qu'à faire la sauce, la mélanger, servir, et apporter le tout dans le salon. S'occuper lui permettait de relativiser les choses : certes, personne n'était encore venu le voir jusqu'ici en dehors d'Hermione et de Ron. Certes, il n'avait pas parlé à un sorcier depuis plus de deux mois. Certes, un milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit quant à la raison de la présence du grand frère de son meilleur ami chez lui. La première étant : comment s'était-il procurer son adresse ?

Mais tout cela attendrait. Il devait avant tout faire bonne impression avec sa cuisine. C'était devenu l'un de ses passes-temps favoris. N'ayant plus le terrain de Quidditch qu'il possédait autrefois avec Ginny, il avait bien fallu qu'il trouve une autre occupation.

Le soupir d'appréciation que poussa Charlie après la première bouchée de pâtes le rassura : il n'avait pas raté sa sauce.

- C'est délicieusement bon, souffla le rouquin.

Harry lui sourit. Il était encore un peu tôt, à peine dix-huit heures quarante-cinq, mais il avait faim depuis un moment. Petit à petit, avec le bruit irrégulier des fourchettes dans les assiettes, la présence de ce Weasley ne le dérangea plus. Et lorsque les assiettes furent vides, il engagea de lui-même la conversation.

- Je vais chercher un rosé pour accompagner la deuxième tournée, ça te dit ?

- Avec plaisir, approuva Charlie.

- Si j'avais su que tu venais, j'aurais préparé autre chose de plus…

- C'est parfait Harry !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, restant malgré tout sur son idée qu'un steak accompagné de sa merveilleuse sauce tartare et d'un soufflé aux brocolis aurait été un dîner bien plus enthousiasmant pour son invité. Il s'éclipsa donc quelques instants et revint avec une bonne bouteille emplie de ce vin ensoleillé qui le faisait toujours fondre.

- Tu ne m'as pas encore dit pourquoi tu es ici, engagea-t-il enfin en servant deux verres.

- Non, reconnut le rouquin en se resservant des pâtes. Mais tu ne nous as pas dit non plus pourquoi tu es venu t'enterrer ici.

Harry lui jeta un regard de travers. Comment ça "nous" ? Parlait-il de l'ensemble de sa famille ou bien se prenait-il pour César ?

- Maman pense que tu es encore profondément amoureux de Ginny et que tu ne cesses de la pleurer.

- Non ! s'écria le brun, soucieux de dénoncer une telle pensée.

Charlie lui fit un sourire réconfortant pour le calmer. Visiblement, il n'avait jamais cru à cette hypothèse.

- Papa et Bill pensent que tu ne veux pas nous gêner et que tu préfères par conséquent t'isoler.

- Il y a du vrai, mais vous m'avez tellement dit que je ne gênerai jamais que ce n'est pas ça non plus, répondit Harry plus posément.

- Je m'en doutais, rigola Charlie. Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux pensent qu'Hermione a raison.

- Et que pense Hermione ?

- Que tu fais une dépression.

- Le terme est un peu fort, protesta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Ça n'est pas vraiment ça non plus. Que penses-tu toi ? ajouta-t-il avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

- Moi ? Et bien, je pense que tu ne sais juste plus quoi faire, que tu t'ennuis, que tu te cherches, et que tu attends un événement improbable qui sortira de l'ordinaire.

Le regard étonné de son hôte qui reposa son verre avec précaution prouva à Charlie qu'il avait visé juste. Il rigola gentiment et mangea un peu de pâtes. Le silence retomba doucement, ni gêné ni troublant, simplement posé. Le rouquin aperçut le carton d'invitation au bord de la table. Il le désigna de son couteau et demanda :

- Tu vas venir ?

- Je pense oui. J'ai très envie de revoir tout le monde.

- Même Fleur et Bill seront là, précisa Charlie. Ça promet d'être assez sympa.

Harry reposa son assiette et s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du divan où il était installé. Son ventre plein lui semblait énorme. Mais le rosé avait lié l'ensemble à la perfection.

- Toi qui es si malin, lança-t-il soudain, as-tu une idée d'un événement incroyable qui me sortirait de l'ordinaire ?

Les yeux du rouquin pétillèrent légèrement, et Harry eut l'impression qu'il venait de poser la question de l'année. Finalement, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était venu lui rendre visite. Certainement pas pour goûter ses pâtes carbo ! Il devait y avoir autre chose…

- J'ai plusieurs idées, répondit Charlie. Déjà, peut-être que de revoir la famille au grand complet lors de l'anniversaire de mes parents sera un choc suffisant.

- Peut-être, reconnut Harry en haussant les épaules, sans vraiment y croire.

- Une proposition pour jouer en équipe nationale ?

Le brun secoua la tête. Il n'y croyait pas plus.

- Un nouveau mage noir à détruire ?

- Ah ! s'exclama le jeune sorcier, voilà qui pourrait être plus intéressant oui.

- Pour toi, peut-être, rigola Charlie, mais beaucoup moins pour la communauté sorcière. La paix n'a jamais été aussi appréciée tu sais. Je pense que tu dois passer à autre chose, te spécialiser dans un autre domaine que celui de la guerre.

- La cuisine ? proposa Harry en désignant les restes du plat.

- Tu te débrouilles bien, avoua le rouquin. Mais est-ce réellement excitant au point de provoquer quelque chose de complètement nouveau ? Je suis sûr que même le sucré salé ne t'étonne plus.

- En effet.

- Non, il faut autre chose, reprit Charlie en se détournant du brun, parlant comme pour lui-même. Une sorte de choc électrique, un choc pour toi mais pour tout l'entourage. Un truc qui te rendrait différent, qui ferait que les gens te regardent autrement.

Harry Potter trouvait fascinant la façon dont cet homme, qu'il connaissait finalement pas tant que ça, parvenait à déchiffrer les moindres de ses pensées.

- Que penserais-tu de poser nu en première page du Chicaneur ?

Les yeux comme des soucoupes, Harry bondit hors du divan et s'exclama :

- Qui êtes-vous et sortez de ce corps !

La baguette tendue dans sa direction n'impressionna pas du tout le rouquin qui éclata de rire. Il se leva et prit les assiettes vides et sales pour les porter à la cuisine. Le brun rangea sa baguette magique et attrapa les verres pour le suivre. Avant d'aller plus loin dans les propositions stupides, il tenait à savoir pourquoi Charlie était venu. Il allait lui poser la question, tout en lançant la vaisselle d'un simple sort, lorsque le rouquin s'expliqua de lui-même.

- Tu dois te demander la raison de ma venue, lança-t-il en s'appuyant contre le frigo, bras croisés. En fait, il y en a plusieurs.

- Tu as toute mon attention, l'encouragea Harry qui se mit à laver son plan de travail.

- D'abord, savoir si tu allais venir à la fête. Hermione comptait t'envoyer un hibou pour te le demander, mais j'ai pris les devants. On ne se connaît pas plus que ça toi et moi, mais toute la famille tient énormément à toi.

- Je sais, reconnut Harry en lui souriant doucement.

- Je suis revenu de Roumanie il y a deux jours. Depuis deux jours je dors donc au Terrier. Je ne savais pas que Ron et Hermione s'y étaient installés.

- C'est pour le bébé, expliqua le jeune homme. Enfin c'est ce qu'Hermione m'a dit. Comme Ron travaille toute la journée au ministère, elle avait peur de se retrouver toute seule au moment de l'accouchement. Alors Molly leur a proposé cette alternative et ils ont accepté.

- Oui, confirma Charlie. Tu verrais l'ambiance ! Toute la journée maman me propose de me couper les cheveux ou d'aller faire du shopping pour renouveler ma garde robe. Hermione occupe le salon avec une quantité impressionnante de grimoires. Ron part tôt, revient tard, grogne aux repas et me reproche un tas de choses stupides. Je pense que tu lui manques, qu'il est crevé, qu'il a peur d'être un mauvais père. Tout ça réunit le rend particulièrement désagréable. Il n'y a qu'avec Hermione qu'il est doux.

Harry reposa ses torchons. Cette description du caractère de son ami ne lui donnait absolument pas envie de rire. Il n'avait jamais songé que devenir papa pouvait être difficile, que Ron pouvait avoir besoin de son soutien. Il se sentit soudain bien idiot et parfaitement inutile. Il avait négligé ses devoirs amicaux. Charlie sentit les reproches que son jeune hôte se faisait à lui-même.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça pour que tu t'inquiètes Harry, continua-t-il. Ron va très bien, mieux que toi en tous les cas. J'ai simplement voulu décrire l'ambiance de la maison actuellement, pour en venir à la deuxième raison qui m'a poussé à venir chez toi.

Le brun l'observa, attendant, ne voyant pas où Charlie voulait en venir.

- Je ne reste en Angleterre qu'une semaine. Mais déjà au bout de deux jours, je n'en peux plus. Pourtant je veux rester jusqu'à la fête. Harry, accepterais-tu de me loger pour les cinq jours restant ?

Harry Potter fut presque aussi choqué que pour la proposition de poser nu. Son visage jusque là impassible encaissa la nouvelle avec un air ahuri qui se mua lentement en une expression moqueuse. Charlie, qui avait très bien enregistré les différentes émotions de son interlocuteur, eut du mal à saisir pourquoi il avait soudainement l'impression d'avoir sortit une énorme blague.

- Tu préfères rester ici où rien ne se passe, où la routine est mortellement ennuyante, plutôt que chez tes parents où, malgré ce que tu m'en as dit, je devine qu'il se passe un tas de choses amusantes et intéressantes ?

Le ton ironique n'échappa pas au rouquin. Il ne sut d'abord comment le prendre. Le brun se moquait-il parce qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention d'accepter ? Ou bien était-ce parce que la demande était grotesque ? Harry vit le doute passer sur le visage si charmant de son invité. Il s'empressa donc de le rassurer.

- Excuse-moi, lui dit-il en posant une main sur les bras croisés du rouquin. Bien sûr que tu peux venir ici. Que tu me demandes ça à moi m'a simplement surpris.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien peut-être parce que c'est un événement inattendu, lança Harry en rigolant.

- Oh… Suffisant pour te redonner goût à la nouveauté et à l'incroyable originalité de la vie ? se moqua à son tour Charlie.

- Peut-être pas non, mais ça me fait plaisir d'accepter.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, à la fois soulagés et étonnés de se comprendre si facilement. Ils ne s'étaient jusque là jamais beaucoup parlés. Ils s'étaient croisés plus d'une fois depuis la fin de la guerre, avaient eu l'occasion de bavarder, mais jamais si intimement. Ils retournèrent au salon, d'un commun accord, et s'installèrent de nouveau dans le sofa avec cette fois-ci, des verres d'un délicieux whisky pur feu.

Trouvant le silence trop long, Harry décida de le rompre.

- Tu ne connais personne d'autres qui pourraient te loger ?

- Harry, si ça t'embête, je préfèrerais que tu…

- Non, non ! l'arrêta le jeune homme. Je te l'ai dit : ça me fait très plaisir. Je m'étonne simplement encore que tu m'aies choisi moi.

- Le choix a été vite fait. C'est l'inconvénient d'être parti vivre et travailler en Roumanie : je n'ai plus aucun contact avec mes anciens camarades de Poudlard, et n'ai aucun ami véritable en Angleterre. Je ne peux d'ailleurs pas dire que je me sois créé des liens spéciaux en Roumanie non plus. Ce sont plus des connaissances, des collègues qu'autre chose.

- Mais, est-ce que ça n'est pas un peu triste ? s'étonna Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux dire… pour moi, les amis sont tout, presque comme une famille !

- Oui, parce que tu n'as pas de famille, répondit Charlie avec un sourire triste. Moi j'en ai une, et nombreuse ! Et j'y suis très attaché. Du coup je n'ai jamais ressenti un manque quelconque. J'ai toujours eu le soutien et l'entourage nécessaire à mon bon moral.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Harry en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Mmh, ce que je te demande n'est pas de l'ordre du soutien, plus de l'entraide. Mais tu as raison oui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je suis ravi que tu acceptes, je me voyais mal aller chez Fred et George. Ils ramènent une nouvelle conquête chaque soir si j'ai bien compris ce que Percy m'a raconté. Il en est scandalisé le pauvre vieux !

Le rire frais du rouquin commençait à plaire à Harry. Voilà bien longtemps que personne n'avait ri ainsi chez lui.

- Et si j'en ramenais aussi, moi, des conquêtes ? lança-t-il.

Charlie cessa aussitôt de rire et observa lentement son verre qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Il réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

- Malheureusement Harry, je connais ton célibat. Il est connu de par le monde. Et ce n'est pas un état que je te reproche puisque je suis exactement dans le même.

Le brun poussa un soupir et bu une gorgée de son whisky. Être célibataire ne le dérangeait plus. Il avait pris des habitudes, une forme de liberté s'était installée. C'était plus son désir éteint qui l'inquiétait. Depuis Ginny, il n'avait rencontré personne, et même seul, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à se sentir excité de quelque manière que ce soit. Déjà lors de sa relation avec la jeune femme, la chose était si laborieuse qu'elle avait fini par devenir un sujet tabou dans le couple. Le sexe ne manquait nullement à Harry, il avait appris à s'en passer. Il se demandait simplement à quoi un véritable orgasme pouvait ressembler.

- Désolé, j'ai remué une mauvaise plaie, murmura Charlie.

- Non, pas du tout, le rassura Harry en souriant.

Il hésita à lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, mais eut peur de passer pour un jeune adulte dépasser par les événements et préféra finalement garder son problème pour lui. A la place, il conseilla au rouquin d'aller chercher ses affaires tout de suite pour pouvoir s'installer aussitôt. Charlie comprit très bien que son hôte changeait de sujet. Il approuva cependant et lui emprunta un peu de poudre de cheminette pour retourner au Terrier plus rapidement.

Pendant sa courte absence, Harry prépara le divan : une fois déplié, celui-ci présentait un lit des plus confortables. Un simple sort suffisait à le ranger. Une fois les draps mis, le jeune homme le replia et se rendit à la salle de bain. Même pour cinq jours seulement, il souhaitait que son premier invité se sente parfaitement à l'aise. Il rangea donc au mieux ses étagères et laissa de la place vide pour les produits de Charlie.

Il fit ensuite la même chose dans son armoire à vêtements, dans sa chambre. Cela ne gênerait probablement pas le rouquin de devoir partager cette place avec son hôte. Harry espérait que cela serait suffisant pour rassurer Charlie sur le plaisir qu'il avait de l'accueillir. Lorsque le dresseur de dragons revint, Harry lui désigna les endroits où il pouvait ranger ses affaires.

- Je ne t'en demandais pas tant ! le remercia-t-il.

- Je n'ai rien à faire de toute cette place, alors n'hésite pas, insista le brun.

Charlie finit par accepter, et pendant qu'il vidait ses sacs de voyage, il expliqua au jeune héros sorcier que sa mère avait d'abord très mal pris le fait qu'il quitte la maison familiale, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que c'était chez son fils d'adoption qu'il se rendait.

- Cela changeait la donne, rigola le rouquin. Elle m'a même demandé de te ramener demain midi pour manger.

Harry se mit aussitôt à balbutier qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être libre, de pouvoir, de vouloir, d'être à la hauteur. Il s'emmêlait, trouvait des excuses minables, se sentait parfaitement ridicule. Jusqu'à ce que Charlie le prenne par les épaules et le calme.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir en costar à un pot où toute la presse anglaise serait là pour te prendre en photo et t'interroger sur les derniers instants de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je te propose simplement de venir manger au Terrier demain midi avec maman et moi.

- Juste vous deux ? s'étonna le brun.

- Oui. Ginny et Ron travaillent, Hermione passe des examens demain, et papa sera probablement au ministère.

Harry baissa la tête se sentant encore plus misérable qu'avant. Les mains de Charlie réchauffaient ses épaules en les serrant doucement. Quand allait-il se réveiller et sortir de cette bulle dans laquelle il s'était progressivement enfermé ? Quelle épine allait pouvoir crever cet espace de plus en plus étouffant ?

- On pourra en profiter pour trouver d'autres idées qui te sortiront de ton quotidien, proposa le rouquin en rigolant gentiment.

- Du style poser nu ? grommela Harry.

- Je suis sûr que ce serait du plus bel effet !

- Ah ! on voit que tu ne m'as jamais vu.

- Montre-moi et je jugerai !

Se détestant à l'avance pour cela, Potter sentit ses joues se colorer. Il releva son visage et repoussa gentiment les mains du rouquin qui le regarda, moqueur.

- Une autre fois, lança Harry d'un ton qu'il voulu détaché mais qui ne cacha rien de son trouble. Maintenant, si tu as fini de tout ranger, je vais te montrer comment déplier le divan. Je suis désolé, je n'ai qu'un seul lit. Mais c'est très confortable.

Charlie le suivit au salon en exprimant toute sa gratitude pour cet accueil si chaleureux. La soirée ne se poursuivit guère plus longtemps : les deux hommes étaient fatigués, l'un d'avoir déménagé, l'autre d'avoir parlé en une seule journée plus qu'il ne l'avait fait en trois mois. Ils se couchèrent et seule la pleine lune et sa lumière intense vinrent troubler leur sommeil.

Le lendemain midi, ils prirent ensemble la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au terrier. Molly serra Harry dans ses bras pendant plus d'une minute, pleurant presque de le revoir enfin. Elle avait préparé un excellent repas qui ravit les papilles des deux jeunes hommes. Puis Charlie lança le sujet qui semblait particulièrement lui plaire depuis la veille.

- Il faudrait trouver un électrochoc, expliquait-il à sa mère. Quelque chose de parfaitement et d'extraordinairement incroyable.

- Je comprends bien, approuva Molly qui avait enfin accepté que ce n'était pas le manque de Ginny qui avait mis son ultime fils dans cet état. Aurais-tu envie de faire quelque chose de spécial Harry ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit le brun. Je suis désolé Molly. J'ai l'impression d'être entré dans un cercle vicieux dont je ne sortirai jamais.

- Il a même eu peur de venir ici.

- C'est normal Charlie ! gronda sa mère. Il est resté enfermé trop longtemps ! Il faut te trouver quelqu'un. Une gentille femme qui arriverai à…

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, coupa Harry en rougissant. Je… je ne suis pas assez performant pour assurer une quelconque entrevue amoureuse.

Une fois son lourd secret lâché, il s'essuya convenablement le bouche et posa la serviette à ses côtés, gardant une attitude neutre et désintéressé, comme s'il ne venait pas d'avouer quelque chose de primordial qui le touchait profondément. Il ne vit donc pas de nouveau cette petite lueur étonnante allumer le regard tendre de Charlie, ni le visage stupéfait de Molly dont les yeux s'humidifièrent de nouveau.

- Oh, c'est donc ça ! murmura-t-elle, désolée. Mais tout concorde : ton absence de désir pour tout, ton envie de rester seul. Tu fais une dépression ! Hermione avait donc raison.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Harry redressait la tête, effrayé.

- Non, non Molly ! Je vous assure que non ! J'ai simplement besoin d'un déclic !

La rouquine se leva pour débarrasser les plats et apporter le dessert, mais son air entendu fit comprendre à Harry qu'elle restait persuadée de ce qu'elle avançait. Pourtant, au fond de lui, le brun sentait que ce n'était pas si grave. Il s'agissait réellement d'une quête. Il avait simplement besoin de trouver ce qui lui manquait.

Charlie et lui passèrent l'après midi au Terrier et ne rentrèrent que le soir, déclinant l'invitation de rester manger au dîner ce qui aurait forcé Harry d'affronter d'un seul coup son meilleur ami, Hermione, son ancienne petite-amie, son père de substitution, et toujours le regard un brin intéressé de Charlie.

Même ce dernier expliqua à sa mère qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu au calme et préféra rentrer en même temps que Potter. Une fois dans le salon, allongés de tout leur long sur les fauteuils, le rouquin tenta une nouvelle tactique :

- Mais pour en revenir à ce désir absent, est-ce que tu…

- Nous ne sommes vraiment pas obligés de parler de ça, coupa Harry, mal à l'aise. Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une passade.

- Une passade de huit mois, fit remarquer Charlie. Le sexe est peut-être le moteur de ton mal-être ! C'est peut-être précisément ce qu'il te manque !

- Je n'en avais déjà pas beaucoup avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi soudain cela me manquerait, protesta le brun qui avait une terrible envie de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

- Mais avant tu avais Ginny.

Harry rougit et haussa les épaules. Il n'allait quand même pas dire au frère de son ex que même cette dernière n'éveillait pas grand chose en lui ?

- Cela rejoint ma question initiale, poursuivit Charlie qui avait parfaitement compris la gêne momentanée de son hôte. Est-ce que tu as déjà envisagé de faire l'amour avec un homme ?

Les grands yeux verts qui se posèrent sur lui firent éclater de rire le rouquin.

- Et bien ! je ne pensais pas te surprendre à ce point ! Je suis sûr qu'à force de te faire sursauter, tu vas finir par l'avoir ton déclic !

Mais pour une fois, Charlie avait mal traduit la réaction du brun. Sa nouvelle proposition n'avait pas choqué Harry à proprement parler. Elle l'avait secoué, brusquement, comme si c'était exactement le genre de chose à la fois scandaleuse et nouvelle qui pouvait le réveiller. Ses pupilles vertes largement dilatées se reposèrent sur son verre. Il devait réfléchir. Avait-il déjà ressenti du désir pour un garçon ? La réponse vint d'elle-même et le chagrina, lui ôtant le maigre espoir qu'il avait ressenti : non.

- Jamais envisagé, et jamais eu envie, grommela-t-il, presque déçu.

Charlie l'observa un instant avant de sourire.

- Parce qu'à l'époque tu ne pensais pas encore à ça, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Tu étais bien trop occupé par la mise à mort de l'affreux serpent.

- Certes, mais j'ai quand même tourné autour de Cho Chang, puis autour de ta sœur, mais jamais autour de Ron ou Neville ou que sais-je.

- Hum…, toussota Charlie. Ça peut se comprendre. Longdubat n'est pas ce que j'appelle un canon de beauté, et Ron non plus.

- Tu sais à quoi je pense ? murmura Harry.

- Non, mais tu vas me le dire, rigola le rouquin.

- Que ta proposition n'est pas si idiote. Imagine : c'est bien plus facile de faire la une des journaux habillé et avec quelqu'un à côté de moi, même si c'est un homme. Non ?

- Plutôt que nu et seul ?

Charlie éclata de nouveau de rire avant de reconnaître qu'en effet, la chose était plus évidente. Mais il rappela au brun qu'il ne s'agissait pas forcément de faire la une, plutôt de créer un événement bouleversant dans sa vie. S'il se découvrait homo, ce serait probablement suffisant pour le secouer et le pousser de nouveau à vivre pleinement.

- Pas besoin des journalistes pour ça, conclut Charlie.

- Je vais y réfléchir, approuva Harry en se levant.

Il s'étira et souhaita une bonne nuit à son invité. La lune, dans sa phase décroissante à présent, éclaira de nouveau leurs deux visages endormis. Et au petit déjeuner, ce fut Harry lui-même qui relança le sujet.

- Malgré le peu d'amis qui t'entourent, connaîtrais-tu quelques sorciers homos dans ton entourage ? demanda-t-il en passant le beurre au rouquin.

- Je n'en connais qu'un. Mais c'est un beau spécimen, compléta Charlie.

- Ah, vraiment ? En quoi ?

- Et bien, il est assez doué de ses mains.

Harry était sur le point de demander en quoi plus précisément excellait cet homme, mais le clin d'œil appuyé de son invité lui fit comprendre le sous-entendu. Il rougit, automatiquement, sous le regard moqueur et tendre du rouquin.

- Il… il ne sait probablement pas faire que ça ? demanda-t-il encore, souhaitant emmené la conversation dans une autre direction que celle du sexe.

- Oh non, il est également extraordinairement doué avec sa langue, répondit Charlie sur le ton d'une conversation badine.

- Arrête ! s'emporta Harry qui se leva pour quitter la pièce.

Le rouquin qui avait de nouveau commencer de rire, cessa aussitôt et posa sa tartine pour suivre le brun. Celui-ci venait de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Charlie frappa quelques coups légers sur la porte.

- Harry ? Excuse-moi, je t'ai choqué ?

- Non, c'est pas ça, entendit-il à travers le battant de bois.

- Alors quoi ? s'inquiéta le rouquin.

Aucune réponse ne vint le rassurer. A la place, il entendit le verrou tourner et la porte s'ouvrit. Les joues plus rouges que jamais, le brun planta ses yeux verts dans le regard un peu perdu de Charlie. Celui-ci chercha à comprendre, et finit par voir ce qui avait fait fuir le sorcier le plus courageux de la communauté, selon Sorcière Hebdo : une bosse appétissante déformait le pantalon de pyjama bleu pâle qu'Harry portait encore pour le petit déjeuner.

- Bref, maintenant, j'ai une petite idée de l'électrochoc qu'il me faut, grommela le brun en se détournant.

Sans faire attention à l'état de Charlie, il poursuivit son monologue blasé en expliquant qu'il comprenait mieux aussi pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu dépasser le stade du baiser avec Cho et pourquoi tout avait semblé si difficile avec Ginny.

Le rouquin l'observa s'appuyer sur le lavabo tout en parlant. Il n'en revenait pas que la simple évocation de talents sexuels avait suffit à le mettre dans un tel état. Il devait réellement être perdu et en manque. Petit à petit, le visage de ce digne éleveur de dragons prit une autre teinte : celle de la convoitise. Il s'approcha du brun, toujours appuyé au lavabo, légèrement penché en avant, et se plaça derrière lui.

Habilement, il posa une main sur le torse et l'autre sur le sexe enflé. Harry sursauta et se retrouva collé contre le corps de son invité qui le regardait dans la glace, au-dessus du lavabo.

- Voudrais-tu que je te présente à cet ami ? murmura-t-il.

- Euh… là, tout de suite, je voudrais surtout que tu m'expliques pourquoi ta main est…

- J'ai posé une question en premier, fit remarquer Charlie sans bouger pour autant.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais finit par hocher la tête.

- Pourquoi pas, murmura-t-il.

- Bien, chuchota le rouquin en se penchant dans son cou. Alors j'ai le grand plaisir de t'annoncer qu'il est juste derrière toi.

- Charlie ! s'écria Potter en s'écartant vivement.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent au centre de la salle de bain, l'un rieur, l'autre étonné. L'esprit d'Harry était en ébullition. Elles étaient loin les questions sur l'existence ou non de quelque chose pouvant le sortir de sa torpeur : l'objet de ses désirs les plus inconscients se trouvait devant lui. D'autres questions avaient fait leur nid : pouvait-il céder à cette proposition ? Saurait-il ? Où cela mènerait-il ? Depuis quand trouvait-il le corps du rouquin si beau, même en pyjama ? Le voulait-il vraiment ? Et lui ?

- En as-tu seulement envie ? lança-t-il en croisant les bras, comme s'il s'agissait d'un marchandage quelconque ou d'un défi.

Charlie eut ce rire fin qui fit frissonner le brun.

- Harry, donne-moi ta main, s'il te plaît.

Le héros ne put que céder à cette main tendue. Il déposa la sienne entre ces doigts tendres qui l'enserrèrent avec douceur. Charlie s'approcha lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Et pas à pas, il fit descendre la main abandonnée jusqu'à son entrejambe. Une fois là, Harry ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise. Le sexe du rouquin était aussi gonflé que le sien, peut-être plus.

- C'est adorable quand tu rougis, est-ce qu'on te l'a déjà dit ? murmura Charlie.

- Je… non, je ne crois pas. Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma main ?

- Bien sûr.

Le rouquin ouvrit ses doigts et libéra la pauvre main qui ne bougea pas tout de suite, à sa plus grande surprise. Harry s'approcha de lui-même et se colla légèrement contre le torse à peine plus large que le sien. Sa main appuya légèrement sur l'entrejambe et il se pencha vers le cou tacheté, satisfait du soupir qu'il venait de faire naître.

- Apprends-moi, murmura-t-il simplement.

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Mais quoi ?_


	2. Posséder la lune

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Harry et Charlie.

**Résumé :** Pfiou... la flemme aujourd'hui ! :p

**Petit post it :** Alors voici la sute et la fin de cette mini fic qui m'étais passé par la tête. Comme convenu, et comme prévenu, c'est fleur-bleu ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! hihi Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Posséder la lune.**

Allongé sur son lit, Harry sentait le moindre de ses sens se développer lentement. Il avait parfaitement conscience que son cœur n'aurait jamais dû atteindre un rythme si rapide, que ses mains n'avaient aucune raison d'être si serrées autour du drap fin, que son sexe ne lui avait jamais semblé si tendu.

- Vous m'honorez Monsieur Potter, murmura une voix chaude qui se pencha au-dessus de lui. Que veux-tu que je t'apprenne en premier ?

Les yeux verts observèrent un instant le visage souriant et agréable de Charlie Weasley avant de répondre.

- Montre-moi à quel point tu es doué de tes mains, le mit-il au défi.

Le rouquin rigola doucement et hocha la tête. Le spectacle pouvait commencer. Il grimpa sur le lit, et s'installa, sans le toucher, par-dessus le corps du brun. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage, et s'assura, une dernière fois, que le jeune homme était parfaitement conscient de ce qui allait se passer.

- Tu es sûr de le vouloir ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry, même mon corps le veut.

Le sourire du brun fit fondre Charlie qui commença à faire glisser ses mains dans le cou, puis sur les épaules, jusqu'en bas du tee-shirt servant de pyjama. Avec une lenteur exagérée, il aida son hôte à retirer le vêtement encombrant. Il était étonnant pour Harry de faire l'amour un matin. C'était en général le soir qu'il se sentait le plus apte, autrefois, avec Ginny. Lorsque les étoiles brillaient, que la lune venait jusqu'à eux : l'ambiance était propice à éveiller le début d'un désir en lui. Mais avec Charlie, tout semblait facile, même alors que le soleil traversait doucement les persiennes de ses volets.

Les mains effectivement habiles du rouquin courraient à présent sur son ventre, tournaient autour du nombril, s'approchaient de plus en plus du cœur de son envie. Le pantalon de pyjama finit par glisser, à la manière d'un filet d'eau courant le long de ses jambes. Harry ferma les yeux en rougissant. Les mains sur ses cuisses le faisaient déjà vibrer. Elles glissèrent sous ses fesses, malaxant tendrement ses chairs, avant de revenir sur le devant, au creux de l'aine, autour du membre dressé.

Les soupirs du brun se faisaient parfois rauques, accompagnés d'un léger gémissement. Au creux de son ventre s'opérait une toute nouvelle symphonie : de la caisse clair qui roulait contre son estomac, à la grosse caisse martelant son cœur jusqu'au bout de son sexe gonflé. Le toucher de Charlie était pourtant simple, tendre : du léger effleurement à la caresse plus appuyée. Bientôt, les premières gouttes de cette semence masculine pointèrent.

- Je te propose de passer à la langue, murmura Charlie qui n'avait qu'une envie : lécher et ne rien perdre de ce précieux liquide.

- Accordé, souffla Harry en gardant les yeux clos.

Il sentit la respiration brûlante du rouquin qui se posa sur lui, puis, avec délectation, quelque chose d'humide, de doux, de chaud, qui entoura la pointe de son sexe. Ce fut bien plus qu'un gémissement qui s'échappa alors de sa gorge : son premier cri. Véritablement, Charlie faisait des miracles. Pourquoi faire l'amour la nuit puisque le simple contact de cette langue lui faisait voir des milliers d'étoiles derrière ses paupières closes ? La bouche, les lèvres rejoignirent bientôt ce muscle mutin. L'ensemble donna plus de plaisir au brun qu'il n'en avait ressenti.

Ses doigts tâtonnèrent un instant dans le vide avant de se poser dans la longue chevelure de son nouvel amant. Il força le rythme, accélérant les va-et-vient en soulevant son bassin. Bientôt, il se sentit venir. Il voulut tirer la tête de Charlie, se dégager, mais le rouquin tint bon et Harry explosa dans l'antre accueillante qui lui était offerte. Il s'était retenu de crier, serrant les dents au maximum. Mais sous l'effort, ses yeux s'étaient enfin ouverts et la vue de la chambre, inondée de lumière le fit frissonner.

Charlie ôta son tee-shirt avant de remonter son visage au-dessus de celui du brun. Ce dernier semblait encore un peu perdu, entre le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir, le soleil qui lui chatouillait la peau, et les yeux tendres qui le fixaient.

- T'avais raison, murmura-t-il, il est assez doué ton ami.

- N'est-ce pas ? rigola le rouquin. Et encore, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler de sa dernière spécialité.

- Comment ? Les mains et la langue ne suffisent pas ?

Le large sourire de Charlie apaisa Harry qui leva ses mains pour les poser sur les joues douces de son invité. Lentement, il attira ce visage au sien, et murmura, avant de sceller ses lèvres à celle du rouquin :

- Ta langue ne m'a pas encore tout montré…

Ce premier baiser fut une véritable caresse, tendre, profonde. Charlie profita de ce moment pour baisser son corps et le poser sur celui, complètement nu du brun. Son sexe parfaitement érigé se coula contre le ventre d'Harry qui gémit contre sa bouche. Les yeux verts se rouvrirent.

- Si le simple fait de me sentir te fait gémir, je n'ose imaginer la suite, le taquina gentiment Charlie, appréciant les couleurs rosées qui envahirent aussitôt les joues du brun.

- Agit au lieu de papoter, grommela celui-ci.

Charlie hocha la tête d'un air entendu et s'écarta du corps appréciable qu'il tenait jusqu'alors sous son emprisonnement. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry tandis qu'il se levait complètement. Grognement qui se transforma en murmure appréciatif alors que son pantalon glissait sur ses hanches.

- Et Ron le sait ? ricana Harry.

- Personne ne le sait, répondit Charlie sur le même ton amusé. Mais je pense que maman s'en doute. Après le percing à l'oreille, les bottes en cuir, la queue de cheval et la dent de dragon en collier, le tatouage semble inévitable, non ?

Il grimpa de nouveau sur le lit, laissant le brun se redresser pour effleurer de ses doigts légers le dragon asiatique peint sur une de ses hanches. La queue descendait en arabesque, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, et la tête ne dépassait pas le niveau de la taille.

- C'est pour ça que tu portes toujours ces affreuses ceintures trop larges ?

- Entre autre, reconnut Charlie. Mais aussi parce que j'aime ces affreuses ceintures trop larges, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

- Oh arrête ! protesta Harry en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller. Même leurs couleurs sont…

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer. Les yeux verts fixèrent, moqueurs, le visage faussement scandalisé de Charlie.

- Je ne permettrais pas que l'on porte un jugement dépréciatif sur mes goûts vestimentaires Monsieur Potter, lança le rouquin. Mais je peux te faire une promesse : le jour où tu annonceras à ma famille que tu es homo, je mettrai une ceinture noire des plus simples, accompagnée d'une tenue impeccable, de la pointe de mes chaussures, jusqu'au sommet de ma tête. Mais je te préviens, ce ne sera que pour ce jour là.

Sous la main qui lui couvrait les lèvres, Harry émit un son horrifié. Il écarta les doigts de Charlie avec ses mains pour pouvoir répondre.

- Jamais de la vie ! Tu es fou ! Ils ne voudront peut-être plus jamais me voir !

- Ne sois pas idiot Harry, répliqua le rouquin. Ça leur fera un choc, c'est tout. Une nouvelle si extraordinairement exceptionnelle, une idée si révolutionnaire…

Le brun voyait parfaitement ce que voulait dire son invité. Et il ne pouvait être que d'accord : il se sentait déjà bien plus vivant que la veille. Au fond de lui, il avait assez envie de voir le rouquin habillé de pied en cape d'un costume rutilant. Il acquiesça donc doucement, marquant ainsi son accord. Charlie se pencha sur lui en souriant et lui vola un baiser avant de reprendre là où ils en étaient restés : le contact.

Il se baissa à nouveau, mais cette fois, ce fut sa nudité qui toucha le corps mat étendu sous lui. Les deux hommes gémirent doucement, soupirant. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent une deuxième fois, pour un baiser plus langoureux, plus vif. Charlie se glissa entre les jambes du brun et titilla doucement l'entrée qu'il lui fallait préparer. D'un doigt puis de deux, il fit brusquement grimper la température de la pièce. Harry avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, refusant de voir le soleil, préférant admirer ces étoiles qui naissaient sous les touchers du rouquin. Au-dessus de lui, il entendait et sentait la respiration saccadée de son amant. Il savait que Charlie n'attendait que son signal.

La disparition brusque des doigts le fit se sentir vide. Il ouvrit doucement ses paupières et fit un sourire encourageant au rouquin. Celui-ci se plaça, remontant légèrement les jambes du brun autour de ses hanches et le pénétra avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Il ne voulait rien brusquer, il voulait faire de ce rêve une réalité.

Harry gémit, s'accrocha aux draps, et soupira finalement lorsque l'entière longueur de Charlie fut en lui. Puis les gestes et les caresses lui semblèrent naturels. Il lança lui-même le mouvement, enchaîné au rouquin qui poursuivit la cadence, à son rythme, accélérant et décélérant pour le plaisir. Ils vinrent à l'ultime point de non-retour, celui où plus rien ne compte que la vitesse et finalement, l'explosion.

Ce n'étaient plus des étoiles qui tournaient dans l'esprit du brun, c'était une véritable voie lactée. Il poussa un faible cri cette fois-ci lorsqu'il sentit la fraîche semence de l'éleveur de dragon se perdre en lui. Il se répandit lui-même une seconde fois sur son ventre et laissa son bassin retomber sur le matelas dans un soupir de bien être. Charlie s'allongea sur lui. Leurs rythmes cardiaques se mêlèrent, se calmant en même temps, l'un suivant l'autre. Harry détendit progressivement son ventre rester contracté, puis posa une main dans le dos de son amant, testant la douceur de cette peau.

Charlie roula sur le côté pour soulager le brun du poids de son corps et observa le profil qui s'abandonnait à lui.

- Alors ? murmura-t-il.

Les yeux verts le regardèrent d'abord sans comprendre.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je te dise que tu as été formidable ? rigola Harry.

- Non, non, ça je le sais bien.

Le brun lui tira la langue d'un air boudeur.

- Je veux que tu me dises que tu vas sortir de ton trou pour vivre une nouvelle vie. Tu le mérites, non ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête avant de sourire. Oui, il avait probablement trouvé l'élément manquant à sa vie post-guerre. Encore fallait-il que cet élément se sente suffisamment concerné pour ne pas le laisser. Mais il ne se sentait pas encore le courage de demander à Charlie de rester, de lui avouer que ça n'était pas tellement la découverte de son homosexualité qui lui redonnait espoir, mais le rouquin lui-même. Tout aurait été très différent avec un autre, probablement pas si fort.

Les deux jeunes gens finirent par se relever et se préparer pour la journée. Charlie avait promis à sa mère de passer chaque jour au Terrier. Il proposa à Harry de l'accompagner, mais celui-ci préférait rester cette fois. De plus, il avait quelques courses à faire. Ils partirent donc chacun de leur côté et ne se retrouvèrent que le soir devant un dîner amoureusement préparé par l'hôte : du poulet au miel accompagné d'un riz délicatement parfumé. Charlie se régala. Ils discutèrent tranquillement du travail très prenant d'éleveur de dragons avant de se souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Harry hésita longtemps entre s'endormir dans ses draps, ou rejoindre le rouquin dans les siens. Il réfléchit, fixant la lune moqueuse qui avait encore perdu un peu de sa rondeur et finit par s'endormir, épuisé.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi : Charlie et lui prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble, puis le rouquin s'en allait au Terrier, non s'en avoir insisté pour que le brun l'accompagne, et ne revenait que le soir où un dîner toujours délicieux l'attendait. Harry était à la fois heureux de cette routine qui s'installait entre eux, et effrayé de voir le rouquin repartir bientôt. Car inévitablement, c'était ce qui était prévu, il le savait. Après la fête, Charlie avait prévu de retourner directement en Roumanie. Quand le reverrait-il à nouveau ?

Ils n'avaient plus vraiment parlé de sexe, à peines quelques allusions ou sous-entendus parfois, toujours avec délicatesse, de la part de l'un ou de l'autre. Ils se serraient un peu plus fort que la normale pour se souhaiter une bonne nuit ou pour se saluer, le matin. Mais la veille de la fête, le dernier soir donc, rien de nouveau ne s'était passé.

Charlie était épuisé : il avait passé la journée à décorer le Terrier avec l'aide d'Hermione. A peine eut-il fini son assiette qu'il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le divan.

- Ouvre-le au moins, se moqua Harry, tu n'auras plus qu'à te glisser dedans.

- Je crois que je vais faire ça oui, répondit le rouquin. Tu ne m'en veux pas si je me couche tout de suite ?

- Pas du tout. Je vais faire pareil : j'ai fait une longue balade dans le parc cet après midi. Je suis épuisé aussi. Nous devons être en forme pour demain.

Charlie approuva et se releva pour déplier son lit. Pendant qu'il se préparait, Harry acheva la vaisselle et passa un coup de chiffon sur son plan de travail qu'il aimait à voir impeccable. Puis il éteignit la cuisine et traversa le salon en direction de sa chambre. Le rouquin était déjà allongé sous ses draps, laissant la lune se poser sur la peau d'une épaule dénudée. Le brun s'arrêta quelques secondes, et murmura avant de refermer sa porte sur lui :

- Bonne nuit Charlie.

Un soupir d'appréciation lui répondit doucement. Le brun sourit tendrement et disparut dans sa chambre. Dans le salon, Charlie rouvrit les yeux. Arriverait-il cette nuit encore à se retenir de ne pas rejoindre son hôte ? La fatigue l'aidant, il finit par refermer les paupières sur un rêve un peu fou dans lequel Harry lui prenait la main pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. Et alors qu'il se sentait emporter par les méandres du sommeil, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des pas légers s'approcher. Le sommier du divan s'affaissa doucement à côté de lui, les draps furent doucement tirés et rabattus sur son corps qui n'était plus seul : le torse chaud du brun venait de se coller contre son dos et une main se posa tendrement sur sa hanche.

Un frisson de bonheur parcourut l'échine de Charlie. Il bougea doucement un bras et vint enrouler ses doigts avec ceux de son hôte dans un geste simple. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Et c'est d'une voix ensommeillée qu'il murmura à son tour :

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Le lendemain matin, Harry était déjà levé et en train de préparer le petit déjeuner lorsque Charlie rentra dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille. Il se dirigea vers le jeune homme et l'enlaça par derrière, le faisant sursauter.

- B'jour, grommela-t-il en mettant son nez dans la tignasse du brun.

Ce dernier, dont les doigts s'étaient légèrement crispés autour du manche de la poêle, se détendit et surveilla plus attentivement la cuisson des œufs. Le souffle chaud du rouquin dans son cou et les mains tendrement posées sur ses hanches le faisaient frissonner.

- Serais-tu encore fatigué ? murmura-t-il.

- Crevé…, répondit Charlie en s'appuyant davantage sur le dos du brun.

- Ben retourne te coucher alors ! rigola Harry en se moquant gentiment.

Le rouquin poussa un nouveau grognement que le jeune cuisinier du jour trouva adorable. Il baissa le feu sous le bacon et les œufs et tâcha de se retourner sans faire tomber le dresseur de dragon. Charlie grogna encore, pour la forme, et laissa son front retomber sur une épaule du brun.

- Allez, op ! au dodo, s'exclama Harry en entourant la taille du rouquin. Tu dois péter la forme ce soir, donc repose-toi tant que tu voudras.

Tant bien que mal, il traîna l'endormi au salon et le laissa tomber sur le divan. Le corps rebondit légèrement puis s'immobilisa dans une attitude qui fit monter une chaleur bien connue au creux des reins de Potter. Bras en croix, posé sur le dos, Charlie dévoilait son ventre d'une douceur incomparable. De son nombril partait une fine ligne de poil clairs qui se perdait sous le pantalon de pyjama.

Harry détourna vivement le regard et s'apprêtait à retourner en cuisine quand une main rapide comme l'éclair entoura son poignet et l'attira vers le lit.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il tombait sur le torse qu'il admirait quelques secondes plus tôt. Je croyais que tu dormais !

- Oui, oui, je dors, rigola Charlie doucement, les yeux fermés mais les deux mains entrepreneuses courant déjà dans le dos et sur les flancs du jeune homme.

- Non, attends, grogna Harry. Je… les œufs !

Il repoussa vivement les attaques du rouquin et se releva, l'abandonnant à son divan. Il se dépêcha de retourner derrière sa poêle, tâchant d'ignorer ce qui venait de se passer et la chamade que battait son cœur. Ça n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience sexuelle si plaisante avec son invité, mais il avait peur d'y prendre trop goût. Il se sentait déjà triste à l'idée de devoir assister à son départ le soir même. Mieux valait ne pas tomber dans l'indépendance totale tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Tandis qu'il faisait glisser le bacon et les œufs au plat dans une assiette, Charlie revint dans la cuisine en se frottant la nuque. Il avait l'air gêné, pour la première fois peut-être depuis son séjour chez le jeune héros sorcier.

- Harry ? lança-t-il pour attirer l'attention de son hôte qui releva la tête vers lui. Je suis désolé Harry, je me suis laissé emporter et…

- Tu as faim ? coupa le brun en lui désignant une assiette pleine de bonnes choses. Comme c'est notre dernier petit déjeuner ensemble, j'ai fait un vrai petit dèj' à l'anglaise.

Charlie laissa retomber sa main le long de sa jambe et hocha la tête. Il s'installa en face de son amant d'une fois, et commença à déguster les délicieuses préparations. Le silence s'installa entre eux, seulement perturbé par le bruit des couverts. Le moral du rouquin, très élevé la veille lorsque Harry était venu le rejoindre dans son lit, venait de retomber très bas. Il était persuadé d'avoir blessé le jeune homme et ne savait comment se faire pardonner.

- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je dois passer chez le fleuriste, répondit Harry. J'aimerais acheter une belle composition pour Molly.

- Je connais un excellent fleuriste sur le chemin de traverse qui…

- Merci Charlie, mais j'irais du côté moldu.

- Ah…, murmura le rouquin, de plus en plus désorienté. Je comprends.

Il aurait aimé lui dire à quel point il était désolé, qu'il avait simplement voulu chahuté, parce qu'il avait été heureux qu'il le rejoigne la veille, parce qu'il avait interprété cela comme une envie de passer plus de temps ensemble. Mais peut-être s'était-il trompé, peut-être que le brun avait simplement eu envie de dormir avec quelqu'un. Après tout, lui ou un autre…

- Tu viendras avec moi ? lança soudain Harry.

Le brun avait très bien vu et senti le désarrois de son ami. Il ne voulait surtout pas que celui-ci s'imagine qu'il lui en veuille, ou qu'il refusait de passer du temps avec lui. Bien au contraire, il espérait pouvoir lui parler, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Mais… et après ?

- Avec plaisir ! répondit Charlie.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils furent tous deux prêts, que le soleil était déjà à son zénith, ils quittèrent l'appartement ensemble et descendirent dans les rues moldues de Norwich. Les trottoirs étaient propres, les arbres feuillus, les rues pas trop encombrées. Les deux jeunes gens profitèrent pleinement de cette promenade. Ils choisirent ensemble le bouquet, Charlie assurant que la couleur préférée de sa mère était l'orange.

C'est en revenant que le dilemme qui les séparait tous les deux se résolut de lui-même : en effet, durant tout le trajet de l'aller, chacun de leur côté, ils s'étaient demandés si prendre la main de l'autre ne le ferait pas fuir en courant. Or, tandis qu'il marchait tranquillement, Charlie entendit plus qu'il ne vit, un vélo venir vers eux, par derrière, à vive allure. Il attrapa donc le brun par les épaules et le tira à lui pour laisser le passage au bicycle fou. Puis ils reprirent leur route.

Mais la main du rouquin resta posée autour des épaules d'Harry lequel ne disait rien, mais jouissait intérieurement de cette proximité. Lentement, avec hésitation, il fit passer le bouquet de sa main droite à sa main gauche, libérant ainsi son bras du côté de Charlie qu'il passa derrière le rouquin, autour de sa taille, le rapprochant davantage.

Aucun des deux n'émit un commentaire : ils avaient tout simplement l'air d'un couple heureux, marchant dans une rue fraîchement ensoleillée, laissant une odeur de lilas traîner derrière eux. En arrivant à l'appartement, Charlie décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. A peine Harry avait-il posé le bouquet, qu'il le força à se tourner vers lui et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Il se pencha vivement et lui vola un simple baiser avant de s'expliquer.

- Pardonne-moi pour ce matin Harry, je t'en prie. J'ai du mal à me contrôler quand tu es près de moi, excuse-moi.

Les joues du brun s'étaient colorées à l'échange du baiser et Harry se sentait plus fiévreux que jamais, observé par ces yeux si tendres.

- Je ne t'en ai pas voulu une seule seconde Charlie, répondit-il. Simplement… j'ai un peu peur de ne pas pouvoir te laisser partir si on…

- Si on refait l'amour ? demanda doucement le rouquin.

- Si on continue à se comporter comme un couple.

- Ah, tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Harry se dégagea doucement en répliquant :

- Au contraire Charlie, j'aime trop ça. J'aime trop tes gestes, ta voix, ton rire. J'aime beaucoup trop ton corps pour le voir partir ce soir sans rien dire. Tu m'as fait goûter un fruit auquel je n'ai plus droit. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai écarté ce matin, non pas parce que je n'en avais pas envie, mais parce que j'ai peur de… de…

Charlie lui laissa le temps de trouver ses mots, et voyant que cela ne venait pas, tenta lui-même de finir la pensée du jeune garçon.

- De tomber amoureux ?

Harry releva vers lui ses yeux verts et cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. Comment cet homme qu'il connaissait finalement si peu, parvenait-il à le déchiffrer si bien ? Il rebaissa la tête, un peu honteux de s'être confié, alors qu'il avait été si près du but de le laisser partir et de finir par l'oublier. Une main placée sous son menton lui fit relever le visage, jusqu'à se trouver en face d'un nouveau sourire tendre, aimable.

- Tu as peur de te faire mal en tombant, ou bien tu as peur de tomber tout seul ? murmura Charlie doucement.

- De tomber tout seul, avoua Harry. Et d'avoir mal.

- Tu auras forcément mal un jour. Il paraît que l'amour ne va pas sans douleur. Mais en tout cas, tu peux être sûr que nous aurons mal ensemble.

Le regard étincelant de Charlie brilla un instant dans les pupilles vertes. Puis le brun lança ses bras autour du cou de son amant et le serra contre lui, appréciant la texture si douce des cheveux roux qui retombaient dans le dos qu'il caressait. Ils restèrent ainsi, simplement enlacés, heureux de s'être trouvés. Puis Charlie s'écarta doucement.

- Harry, j'ai une petite course à faire pour ce soir moi aussi.

- Tu aurais dû le dire, on y serait allé avant de…

- C'est sur le chemin de traverse.

Le brun fit la moue et hocha la tête. Il annonça qu'il avait de toute façon l'intention de faire lui-même une autre course moldue pour Arthur. Il donna un double des clefs de l'appartement au rouquin, au cas où qu'il rentra avant lui, et ils se séparèrent, chacun vers leur propre destination. Lorsque Harry revint, la porte de son appartement n'était pas fermée à clef. Cela le rendit heureux, il avait l'impression que le rouquin et lui partageait bien plus qu'un peu de sentiment. Il posa ses affaires sur la table du salon et appela Charlie qui restait introuvable.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et il comprit aussitôt ce que le rouquin était allé acheté : ses yeux s'étaient posés sur un jeune homme splendide, vêtu d'un pantalon noir à pince, de chaussures cirées noires, d'une chemise blanche, ainsi que d'un plastron, un boléro noir par dessus, un nœud à l'anglaise autour du cou, et une ravissante cape noire aux reflets bordeaux dans la doublure reposait sur des épaules bien faites. Enfin, sur les cheveux impeccablement tirés en arrière en queue de cheval s'élevait un haut de forme en velours noir.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Bouche bée, il observa Charlie tourner sur lui-même, lui laissant tout le loisir d'admirer sa nouvelle tenue.

- Trois promesses vont être tenues ce soir, murmura-t-il ensuite en s'approchant du brun qui ne bougeait plus.

- Lesquelles ? parvint à demander Harry.

- Celle, qu'un jour j'ai faite à ma mère qu'elle me verrait ainsi habillé avant d'être grand-mère. J'ai peur qu'Hermione n'accouche bientôt, donc…

Le brun hocha la tête, tendant la main pour caresser le doux tissu de la cape.

- Ensuite, une promesse que toi tu m'as faite.

Les sourcils du jeune héros se froncèrent, mais il acquiesça malgré tout. Il aurait préféré ne pas se faire trop remarquer pour sa première soirée depuis longtemps. Mais il se sentait suffisamment fort avec Charlie à ses côtés pour avouer son homosexualité à sa famille adoptive.

- Enfin, une promesse que je me suis faite à moi-même.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu le sauras ce soir.

Harry bougonna un peu, mais se laissa aisément entraîner dans les bras robustes de son amant qui l'embrassa doucement. Se sentir ainsi entouré par la douceur des gestes et des habits fit gémir le brun qui se serra davantage contre Charlie. Mais ce dernier l'écarta doucement avec un air légèrement moqueur.

- Dites donc Monsieur Potter, croyez-vous que ce soit le moment de m'allumer ?

- Tu l'as bien fait ce matin doit, riposta Harry.

- Oui, mais ce matin, nous avions le temps. Là, dans dix minutes, on doit être au Terrier, et tu portes encore des vêtements moldus de seconde gamme.

Le brun poussa un petit cri et s'écarta vivement pour courir dans sa chambre où il s'enferma. Il avait bien l'intention d'égaliser en beauté le rouquin qu'il entendait encore rire derrière la porte. Il enfila sa tenue sorcière la plus impeccable puis se rendit à la salle de bain, ignorant royalement le sifflement d'admiration de son amant, pour tâcher de dompter sa chevelure. Quelques sorts et lotions plus tard, il abandonna.

- Je suis prêt, soupira-t-il la tête aussi échevelée qu'à l'habitude.

- Pas trop stressé mon bon prince ? murmura Charlie en se collant dans son dos.

- Si.

Le rouquin se pencha et l'embrassa à la naissance du cou, comme pour lui donner courage, puis le poussa dans la cheminée où un feu vert l'attendait déjà. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva dans la cuisine du Terrier où aussitôt quelqu'un le serra dans ses bras. Le ventre rebondi qu'il senti contre son propre ventre lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. La jeune femme lui murmura à quel point il lui avait manqué avant de s'écarter et d'admirer d'un œil critique la tenue de son ami.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais un effort à ce point, lança-t-elle, conquise.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, avoua Harry gêné.

L'arrivée de Charlie répondit à la question muette de la brune.

- Wahou ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Son cri alerta les autres qui étaient restés dans le salon. Molly poussa un cri de joie en voyant son fils, puis le félicita pour son honnêteté : le contrat était pleinement rempli. Arthur courut chercher l'appareil photo familial et voulu prendre Harry et Charlie côte à côte.

- Notre première photo de couple, lança le rouquin à la cantonade, en passant son bras sur les épaules du brun.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent, mais la phrase fit au contraire rougir Harry jusqu'aux oreilles. Lui savait que ce n'était pas une blague, mais une vérité. Ron lui sauta littéralement dessus, passant énergiquement la main dans ses cheveux, ravi de le voir en dehors de son trou, comme il l'appelait. Tout ce petit monde se dirigea joyeusement vers le salon. Molly fut ravie des fleurs qu'elle mit aussitôt dans un vase. Quand à Arthur…

- Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! Qu'est-ce que c'est donc Harry ?

- Une râpe à fromage, expliqua le brun en souriant.

- Je ne vois pas de crise élecrique, murmura le sorcier en tournant et retournant l'objet entre ses mains.

- C'est normal, c'est manuel. Regardez, vous ouvrez ce petit clapet et vous déposez le fromage ici. Puis vous refermez en appuyant un peu, et il n'y a plus qu'à tourner la manivelle. Le fromage râpé tombera automatiquement dans la boîte en dessous que vous pouvez détacher pour le récupérer.

- Fascinant ! Regarde Molly, le cadeau d'Harry est tout bonnement incroyable. Je dois absolument l'essayer ! Je reviens tout de suite !

Ron donna un coup de coude au brun pour le féliciter de sa bonne idée. Hermione s'approcha, et les trois amis de toujours se mirent à parler comme autrefois. Harry eut le droit de toucher le ventre rebondi de son ami et de sentir un coup de pied de son futur filleul. Soudain, Charlie fit la réflexion que Bill et Fleur n'était toujours pas là.

- Ils étaient en France, expliqua Molly. Ils auront un peu de retard, mais ils viennent car il paraît qu'ils ont quelque chose à nous annoncer.

- Ah ça tombe bien, Harry aussi a quelque chose à vous dire, rigola doucement Charlie sous le regard sévère du brun.

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? lança Fred, curieux.

- Je parie que Fleur est enceinte, engagea le brun pour changer de sujet.

- Oh ce serait merveilleux ! s'exclama Molly.

La conversation repartit et Harry s'éloigna de Charlie qu'il trouvait soudain de mauvaise influence. Ginny ne cessait de s'extasier devant son grand frère si bien habillé, le taquinant jusqu'au bout. Enfin, Arthur revint, scandalisé.

- Harry ! ça ne fonctionne pas !

Le brun regarda la boîte que le rouquin lui montrait et éclata de rire.

- C'est une machine pour les fromages à pâte dure, comme le gruyère ! Pas pour le camembert !

Hermione, la seule avec Harry à connaître l'existence des râpes à fromage, éclata de rire.

- Et bien, on commence la fête sans nous ? lança une voix grave.

- Bill !

Tout le monde avait crié en même temps, et tous les roux présents dans la pièce se jetèrent sur lui. Harry resta près d'Hermione, attendant de saluer le nouveau venu avec plus de cérémonie. Fleur vint les embrasser, serrant Hermione contre elle un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Le clin d'œil qu'elle lui lança avec une main posée sur son ventre fit aussitôt comprendre à tout le monde de quoi relevait l'annonce qu'ils avaient à faire. Harry était tombé juste.

La fête commença. Le brun était finalement ravi d'être venu, toutes ses craintes semblaient évanouies. Hermione, assise à côté de lui, lui fit la remarque, lorsque le dessert arriva, qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus en forme.

- C'est vrai ça, approuva Ginny, en face d'eux. Quelque chose te serait-il enfin arrivé ?

A l'autre bout de la table, Charlie lui lança un regard ardant qui le fit rougir. Petit à petit, voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas, le silence se fit autour de la table.

- Tu avais une annonce à faire mon chéri, non ? lança Molly en découpant l'énorme gâteau posé au centre de la table.

Les joues teintées de rose, Harry se redressa sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

- J'ai… oui, répondit-il. J'ai fait une sorte de… découverte. Sur moi-même.

- Tu as quatre-vingt cinq ans ? proposa Fred.

- Tu as des verrues sur les fesses ? rajouta George.

- Oh que non ! éclata de rire Charlie.

Harry le darda aussitôt d'un regard noir qui le fit taire. Le rouquin se leva et après avoir posé sa serviette sur sa chaise, alla se placer derrière son amant. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'encouragea légèrement sous les regards étonnés des autres.

- Bien, souffla le brun qui se sentait tout à coup beaucoup plus courageux. Je crois bien que je suis homo.

Ginny fut la première à réagir en poussant un _"quoi ?"_ de surprise. Puis Ron, qui recracha le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train d'avaler, et enfin tous les autres qui ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- Mais c'est pas possible, tu…

- Je t'assure que si Ginny, c'est tout à fait possible, coupa Charlie, toujours occupé à serrer les épaules de son amant. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'Harry aurait dû vous annoncer. En vérité, il a découvert son homosexualité grâce à moi et avec moi.

Double choc. Cette fois-ci Molly laissa retomber son couteau dans le gâteau tandis que Fred, George et Bill applaudissaient pour ce coup de théâtre de la part de leur frère. Ginny finit par se lever et quitter la table. Hermione posa une main rassurante sur le bras d'Harry et lui sourit. Petit à petit, grâce notamment aux jumeaux et à leurs rires, l'ambiance se détendit et Arthur finit par dire que cela ne lui posait aucune espèce de problème. Molly, quant à elle, expliqua que ce qui lui semblait le plus étrange n'étaient pas que les deux hommes se révèlent homos, mais que deux de ses fils soient ensembles.

- Je sais bien que c'est stupide, conclut-elle en reprenant le partage du gâteau.

- Je vais voir Ginny, murmura Hermione à l'oreille de son ami qui la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Ils entamèrent le gâteau, et les deux jeunes femmes manquantes revinrent bientôt. Ginny fit un sourire à Harry mais lança un regard sombre à son frère.

- Si tu lui fais du mal…, commença-t-elle.

- Pas de risque ! rigola Charlie en levant son verre de champagne en direction de son unique sœur.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans nouvelles encombres. Ce ne fut que lorsque les deux amants se retrouvèrent seuls chez Harry que la vraie question se posa. Le plus jeune ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant Charlie finir ses bagages et les porter dans le salon. Il leur lança un sort de réduction et les mit dans une des poches de sa cape. Leur conversation du matin donna du courage au rouquin, qui se lança.

- J'ai laissé deux trois trucs dans l'armoire, et dans la salle de bain. Mets-les de côté si elles te gênent. C'est pour avoir de quoi m'habiller quand…

- Quand tu reviendras ?

Ils se sourirent, heureux de se comprendre si facilement.

- Quelle était cette dernière promesse que tu devais te tenir à toi-même ? murmura doucement le brun.

- Ah oui ! s'exclama le rouquin.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une petite boîte qu'il ouvrit devant les yeux à la fois étonnés, affolés et émerveillés de Potter.

- Je m'étais promis de te demander ta main avec un habit de circonstance.

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Harry lui sauta dans les bras en acceptant, sans se préoccuper du comment ni du pourquoi. Il le voulait, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Après une accolade des plus douces, Charlie disparut, promettant à son nouveau fiancé de revenir très vite, au moins une fois par semaine, pendant les week end. Cette nuit-là, Harry s'endormit sur son divan, en observant la lune se refléter sur sa bague qui lui rappelait que quelque part, quelqu'un pensait à lui.

**THE END ! **

* * *

_Voili voilou ! Je n'avais encore pas testé ce couple, donc je suis contente. ^^ J'espère que vous aussi ! Back to Break the ice now ! Bisous !! _


End file.
